Les exigences de l'Inquisitrice et la réalité de son amant
by yyyosr
Summary: en réponse à un kink meme. Kahina Lavellan surprend son homme pendant un moment intime. Blackwall/F!Lavellan .spoilers pour la romance de Blackwall


Les exigences de l'Inquisitrice et la réalité de son amant.

« ah oui, saloppe, vas y suce ma queue comme la putain Dalish que tu es ! »

Kahina Lavellan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, là, dans le grenier a foin à l'endroit même où il l'avait défloré, Blackwall ou plutôt Thom Rainier était entrain de… se masturber ! Elle était venue le chercher pour le ramener dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'endorme comme a son habitude ici par cette nuit orageuse, mais même le grondement du tonnerre ne pouvait camoufler ses grognement bestiaux alors qu'il astiquait sa grosse verge.

Patraque, elle s'assit dans les escaliers bien à l'abri de son regard pour continuer à écouter les obscénités qui sortaient de la bouche de cet homme si respectueux et tendre avec elle d'habitude.

« arg ! Inquisitrice mon cul !Tu la ramènes moins maintenant que t'as la bouche pleine, petite pute, ah ! oui !… c'est un meilleure usage pour cette langue de vipère que tu as »

L'Inquisitrice cligna furieusement des yeux ne sachant si elle était plus amusée ou scandalisée par ce qu'il disait ! Et par tous les dieux était ce normal qu'elle ressente cette excitation monter en elle ?!

Elle se mit a genoux relevant la tête doucement pour le voir, il était allongé sur une botte de foin, les jambes écartées, empoignant vigoureusement l'énorme érection qui sortait de son pantalon. Kahina s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment imaginant son membre engouffré dans sa bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge sous un torrent de mots humiliants.

« T'aimerais bien que je vienne dans ta bouche Kahina, hun ? »

Entendre son prénom la fit sursauter, avait-il découvert sa présence ? Elle fut soulagée quand elle l'entendit continuer ses délires fiévreux.

« Tu voudrais boire mon foutre comme la petite elfe suceuse de bites que tu es ! »

Un râle de plaisir franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, cela ne la dissuada guère de continuer à le regarder se masturber, hypnotisée par les mouvements drus de sa main.

« Mets toi sur le dos putain ! je vais défoncer ta chatte, je vais élargir ton petit con serré d'elfe, je vais…guh !... m'enfoncer en toi jusqu'aux balloches, te ramoner tellement bien, te ruiner pour les autres hommes, aucune autre bite ne pourra plus te satisfaire mon petit…seulement ma grosse queue »

Kahina pressa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir, ses mots vulgaires et crus la transportaient dans un autre monde, un monde où il n'y avait plus ni raison ni vaine fierté qui l'empêcheraient de ressentir le plaisir d'être si souillée et marquée par lui, une autre promesse de « toujours » !

« Je vais te faire crier ma saloppe à faire cabrer les chevaux de peur, comme la nuit où j'ai pris ta précieuse virginité….ah ! Putain ! Putain ! »

Le souvenir de leur première nuit semblait lui faire autant d'effet qu'à elle, son dos se cambra et ses hanches se soulevèrent, jamais elle ne se lassera de regarder ce corps puissant !

« tu…es ...mienne, à faire de toi tout ce que je veux Dame Lavellan »

Sa main était désormais logée entre ses cuisses, caressant sa fente trempée, poussée de plus en plus vers les sommets du plaisir par les ardeurs de son homme.

« ahhhh ! Oui tous tes trous... je vais fourrer tous tes trous te remplir avec mon foutre, et quand tu te tiendras fière et hautaine pour donner tes discours et tes putain d'ordres, avec ma semence coulant entre tes cuisses tu te souviendras a qui tu appartiens, pour qui tu écartes les cuisses et te mets a genoux...guh!… ma petite... chérie… »

L'orgasme de Kahina frappa quelque secondes avant l'orgasme de Thom, elle silencieuse, lui criant et grognant comme un animal sauvage. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit debout et marcha vers lui… où il était allongé, son torse velu et sa bite exposés, sa jouissance décorant son ventre et un de ses avant bras cachant ses yeux.

Elle tituba quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber à genoux prés de lui, il ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence, les yeux cachés, essayant de rattraper son souffle, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts fins touchèrent son ventre là ou son essence avait atterrit, chaude et laiteuse…

Sa main attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne lèche ses doigts maculés de lui.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques longs instants, et elle sentit la panique dans ses yeux remplacées par de la confusion puis du désir quand il lâcha sa main et la vit se sucer les phalanges. Elle laissa échapper un « mmmm ! » d'appréciation, a quoi il répondit en la ramenant violemment vers lui, la couchant prés de lui sur le foin.

Thom enfouit son visage dans son corsage, humant avec plaisir son odeur, il murmura « madame.. » comme une supplication, elle répondit en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, pressant sa tête contre son cœur.

« Viens, Thom, allons à notre chambre ».


End file.
